Evil Materlized
by Tree Flower
Summary: [finished]A new kid named Zackary suddenly appers. Only himself and Aelita know that Zackary is Xana. Will the gang find out before its too late?Yumiulrich OddSissy JeremyAelita
1. Aelita Finds Out the Truth

This is my first story so don't send ULTRA mean comments about my story! Time to time I will have writers block. CHAPTER ONE: Aelita Finds Out the Truth  
  
Aelita was in a deactivated tower scanning Lyoko. A dark voice was heard in the tower. "Aelita," the voice said. "what do you want Xana!?" Aelita said, frightened. "Nothing but to tell you the truth of your existent." Xana said. Surprised, Aelita said, "you want to tell the truth of my origin?"

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE REAL WORLD:**

Jeremy was in the lunchroom with Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. "How are Lyoko and Aelita?" Odd asked Jeremy as he ate some cereal. "She didn't respond." Jeremy said, as he put his tray away. "What!" Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd said together. "Maybe something's wrong" Yumi said.

* * *

**BACK IN LYOKO:**

"You were made the same day I was, we were meant to be brother and sister," Xana said. "They tried to make us real but failed." Aelita was dumbstruck. "I can't be Xana's brother" Aelita thought. "How do I know you're not lying?" Aelita said. "Why, it's in the files," Xana said. "Why don't you take a look...?" The tower shook violently. Aelita was getting teleported to a hard drive. Aelita couldn't get out no matter how much she tried. "Part one of my plans, complete." Xana said, as he hacked into the super computer and stole the materialization program that Jeremy made. He fixed the glitches and he stepped out of the scanner, with a big evil grin. He was wearing a black robe, black sunglasses, and a gray shirt with his symbol on it. He was walking toward the school.

* * *

**AT CADIC JOUNOR-HIGH SCHOOL**:  
  
Mrs. Hertz stopped the class and said, "class, we have a new student, His name is Zackary and he is from the United States. Zackary, please tell us a little about yourself." Jeremy looked up from his work and saw the symbol on his shirt. Jeremy raised his hand. "Yes Jeremy?" asked Mrs. Hertz. "Zackary, what is that on your shirt?" Jeremy asked Zackary. "oh, this old' shirt? My err.... Mom made it for me" Zackary said, making an eye on Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy.

* * *

**DINNER/EVENING:**

Yumi saw Zackary walking down the hall. "Hi, I'm Yumi, what's your name?" Yumi said to Zackary. "I'm Zackary." Zackary said to Yumi. "Want to meet my friends?" Yumi asked Zackary politely. "Sure" Zackary said. When they got in the lunch room, they sat down with Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich. "This is Za...." Yumi started. "Zackary." Ulrich finished for Yumi. "He's in our class" Ulrich explained. A few minutes later they finished dinner and Yumi was heading home. Zackary was heading to his dorm. When he got in, he got on a computer and logged on to Lyoko and made sure Aelita didn't somehow get out. "let me out!" Aelita yelled at Xana. "oh, I wouldn't do that sister." Zackary said to Aelita then logged of and went to sleep.

* * *

Well, that's the end of my first chapter! I may not add more chapters but I will be making them. Signing off! 


	2. Xana's PLan

Authors Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I went to my friend's house for the weekend, I had to figure out how to put another chapter on, and my computer kept freezing every time I try to open the internet. O.o Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter.   
  
Chapter Two: Xana's Plan  
  
Jeremy's Room  
  
Jeremy was still awake and logging on to Lyoko through his computer in his dorm. "Aelita, its Jeremy, you there?" Jeremy said, hoping for a greeting from Aelita. No one was in Lyoko, not even monsters, not even an activated tower. Jeremy scanned everything in Lyoko almost 50 times. Jeremy started to sob. "A-a-Aelita..... Where are you?"  
  
Morning in the lunchroom  
  
Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were dumbstruck when Jeremy told them the news about Aelita. Odd didn't pig out on his food. "I-I-I can't believe it... How can she disappear just like that?" Yumi asked, putting her tray away. "I don't know how she can disappear like that but I know Xana has something to do with this." Jeremy said, also putting away his tray.  
  
Class (I suck at titles X-P)  
  
Jeremy kept a close eye on Zackary. "Jeremy, Jeremy, answer the question." Mr. To said. (I'm gonna make up teachers) "huh, ohh, sorry Mr. To, what was the question again?" Jeremy said. Ulrich shook his head. The bell rang and everyone got out. "Jeremy, I'd like a word with you about your behavior" Mr. To said, putting some papers away. "Yes Mr. To?" Jeremy asked Mr. To. "You always space out and not pay attention, for that, a weeks detention" Mr. To said to Jeremy.  
  
Zackary's Room  
  
Zackary took out Jeremy's CD with the materialization program in it. "With this," Zackary said, "I can concur the world with my monsters!" He laughed and heard a knock at his door. Zackary went to the door and opened it. Odd was standing in front of Zackary with all his stuff. "The principle wanted me to move here" Odd said, moving to an empty bed. "I thought you shared a room with Ulrich." Zackary said. "Ulrich moved into Jeremy's dorm" Odd replied, putting his stuff away. "Drat!" Zackary thought. "How can I check on Aelita and my plan with this buffoon in the way?" Zackary thought for a second and smiled. Zackary typed on his keyboard and made it like a regular screen. (Kind of like the one you have when you turn on your comp.) Odd put on his headphones and listened to some music.  
  
Jeremy and Ulrich's Room  
  
Ulrich was playing with his yoyo and Jeremy was scanning Lyoko for the 200th time. "I think Zackary has something to do with Aelita missing." Jeremy said to Ulrich. "I don't think so Jeremy" Ulrich said. "Didn't you notice his shirt?" Jeremy said. "His shirt must be a coincidence" Ulrich said. "Xana's sign appears everywhere now." "Yea but, what if he did take Aelita?" Jeremy said, sighing. "I saw Zackary's computer, it's a regular, normal looking computer, nothing to worry about." Ulrich said, getting ready for bed. "I guess your right Ulrich, night" Jeremy said, also getting into his bed.  
  
The Factory  
  
Zackary (which I will call Xana for this part) was carrying someone (guess who) into the factory. Xana sniggered as he put Odd in a part of the factory that no one would look. Not even Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich. He tied Odd up and covered his mouth. He also blindfolded him so he wouldn't know where he was. He tied up Odds legs just in case. Xana ran fast as he went back to the school.  
  
Zackary and Odds room  
  
Zackary hacked into the factory's super computer.  
  
Character Information  
  
** Yumi Weapon: metal fan powers: telekinesis, fan disk  
Ulrich Weapon: metal sword powers: triplicate,   
Odd Weapon: laser arrow powers: gets visions once in a while**.  
  
Zackary smiled at the screen and started to type. "Hmmm... who should I choose to get at first, Yumi or Ulrich?" Zackary thought out loud, thinking. "Decisions, decisions, ahh, I'll choose, Ulrich." Zackary said as he pushed a button on the keyboard.  
  
Virus on character Ulrich: complete  
  
Zackary smiled and turned off the computer. "why do humans need sleep?" Zackary said to himself as he went into his bed and fell asleep.

**Author note: I'm almost finished making all the chappies but unfurtantly, i'm going somewhere with no computer, be back soon! R&R!**


	3. Where's Odd?

Chapter 3: Where's Odd?  
  
Mini note: I'm changing my style of writing so bear with me! And I don't own any characters! I only own Zachary, well part of him. also, my comp froze so i had to re-write! :P

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ulrich woke up to the sound of the keyboard. "Jeremy face it, you're not gonna find Aelita, she's gone for good." Ulrich said. Someone was knocking on the door. Ulrich got it and Zackary was at the door. "What is it Zackary?" Ulrich asked, wonder who else would be away at this time (6:00am). "I LOVE YOU ULRICH!" Sissy said, bowing down to her Ulrich shrine. "Its Odd, he's missing!" Zackary said, as Ulrich's mouth hung open.  
It was 9:00am, breakfast time, and Yumi was at an empty table, waiting for Zackary, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy. "Hey guys, why the long faces?" Yumi said to them as they got their breakfast and sat down "and where's odd?" "H-h-h-he's gone, disappeared, just like Aelita" Ulrich said. "Who's Aelita?" Zackary said, with a puzzled face. "Odds cousin" Yumi said, remembering the day when Aelita was first on earth. "Ohh..." said Zackary, sarcastically (but they didn't hear the sarcasm). Sissy walked right up to their table. "Oh 'richy-poo, can I talk to you for a minute?" sissy said, yet again, to Ulrich. "For the 1000000th time Sissy, NEVER!" Ulrich yelled at sissy. "And if you don't I'll......where is Odd?" Sissy said, just now noticing Odds absence. "That reminds me, Zackary, since you're roommates with Odd, go tell the principle about Odd" Jeremy said, as Zachary went to the office. Later, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy had a meeting. "Should we tell Zackary about Lyoko?" Yumi asked. "I don't know he seems to be planning something fishy" Ulrich said, thinking about the clothes he wears. "He wears a little too much black." "And yet you don't whine about my clothes!" Yumi said, glaring at Ulrich. "Here, sorry..." "We have more important matters to talk about, like why Odd and Aelita are missing" Jeremy said, stopping Yumi and Ulrich's argument. "I still say its Zackary's fault!" Ulrich said. "You're right Ulrich," Said Jeremy. "I still think he did something to your characters on Lyoko. I checked your character status and said something about a virus; we won't go into Lyoko 'till I get an anti-virus" "but what if Xana launches an attack to lure us into Lyoko?" Yumi said. "Then you won't go in" Jeremy said simply. "Drat," said an eavesdropping Zackary. "They figured out my plan in a matter of minutes, I'll still lure them into Lyoko, muhhahahahaa"

* * *

Mini-note: I'm also starting a Harry Potter Story, I'm not doing code: Lyoko forever am I? LOL so, if you an HP fan, put me on author alert. 


	4. A Mysterous Note

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: A Mysterious Note  
  
A/N: stupid computer... Now I'm gonna try to update everyday! Like I say, I don't own Code: Lyoko, only Zackary(part of him that is)

* * *

Ulrich walked around the school for some much needed thinking. "I wonder what happened to Odd and Aelita" Ulrich thought. He pasted his fan club, ran and owned by non other than Sissy (duh). They saw him and started to chase him, Ulrich ran. They stopped chasing him when one of the girls ran into Jim. Ulrich stopped running and walked back to his dorm.  
The next morning Jeremy, Ulrich, and Zachary walked into the lunchroom to find that Yumi wasn't in there. They got their food and ate in silence, since they had nothing to talk about. The bell rang, and they walked to their classrooms, now knowing that Yumi was sick. "Today, we will be learning about the human body" Mrs. Hertz said, when everyone passed in their homework. "Good Morning Students, we have a student missing, Odd (insert last name here), if you find him, please report to the office, thank you" The Principle said through the intercom. "odd missing?" a lot of kids whispered. Mrs. Hertz stared at the class and continued with the lesson. "tomorrow we will be dissection frogs so if you have any problems, please don't hesitate to ask." The bell rang and everyone left the room.  
Jeremy and Ulrich went into the lunchroom while the police questioned Zachary. "didn't Odd and Ulrich share rooms?" a police asked, the last time something came up at the school. "odd was moved to my room and Ulrich was moved to jeremy's room." Zackary said firmly. "oh well, anyway, when did you come to this school?" another police asked. "I came here last week" Zackary said. "when was odd transferred to your room?" the police asked. "same day he went missing." Zackary replied. One of the police asked the pricples secratery to send Jeremy and Ulrich. When Jeremy and Ulrich came, the police started to question them. "do you have any idea who took Odd?" police asked Jeremy and Ulrich. "well, we don't know." Ulrich replied.  
A few minutes after a few more questions, they walked back to their dorm. There was a note on the door. Ulrich took it off and read it out loud to Jeremy:

**If you want to see your friends again, go into Lyoko and deactivate 30  
towers, if you can...**

Ulrich and Jeremy were stunned. "well, we do want to see Aelita and odd again right?" Ulrich said. "but we can't, not without Aelita." Jeremy said. "We'll just find ourselves a way then." Ulrich said.

* * *

**Bom bom bom bom, Bom! So, what will they do without odd and Aelita helping them? How will they deactivate towers without Aelita? And how will they do it while the virius are still there? Tune in next time for another adventure of Code: Lyoko!**


	5. Lyoko Trouble

**Chapter 5: Some Lyoko trouble  
  
Xana: thanks for da tip but I dun think my dad is gonna buy another comp till this one actually breaks down O.o  
  
A/N: I could really appreciate it if you REVIEW!!!! :( oh and sorry for the cliffie, i was busy helping my dad move some some stuff in my room so he could paint the room, which means he unplugged the computer. just R&R and flames will me used for making my noodles **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or its characters, I own Zackary, part of him that is.**

* * *

It was a beautiful weekend, a time to play, catch up on homework, and save Aelita and Odd from the clutches of Xana. "How are we going to deactivate the towers?" said Yumi after she read the note "I don't know," Ulrich said. "We have to find a way though" "Any suggestions?" Jeremy asked them. "Well, do you watch how Aelita deactivates the Towers?" Ulrich asked Jeremy. "Well, yea, she just puts her hand on the computer pad, it says her name, and then she types Lyoko." Jeremy replied. "We could do the same thing" "but how can we do that? I mean, you know its easy doing that but there's no key pad." Yumi Said. "Yumi's right Jeremy, we can't deactivate the towers if we don't know where each Letter is" Ulrich said. "Hmmm... well, for one thing, each letter is in the exact same spot As a regular keyboard." Jeremy said, nodding. "Well, we can take computer classes from You" Ulrich said. Yumi and Jeremy nodded in agreement. "I'll meet you guys in your Room at 3:00" Yumi said as she waved goodbye and headed home (A/N: she had to help Her mom with something).  
  
At 3:00PM, Yumi walked to Jeremy and Ulrich's room for their first computer lesson. (A/N: they don't really know anything about computers, well I think) "Well, Jeremy, what are we gonna do first?" Yumi asked Jeremy, sitting on Ulrich's bed. "Well, What I thought we should do first is just to learn to type without looking at the keyboard. "errrrr..... Jeremy, how can you teach us that?" Ulrich asked, pretty confused. Jeremy Sighed and showed them.

* * *

After 2 hours of working on the computer, they all walked outside for a break. "Whoa, I didn't know this stuff was hard!" Ulrich said. "Well, it takes some getting used to" Jeremy said. "Did you guys forget when Jeremy was stuck in Lyoko and I took his place?" Yumi said. "Well, I guess you better teach Ulrich" Jeremy joked. "Yea I guess yo.... Hey!" Ulrich said, blushing and mad at the same time. "well, we could just go into Lyoko now, there's really no point of teaching us something we already know, why don't you just change the format so it would show the letters in the towers Jeremy?" Yumi said. "Hmm... that's a good idea Yumi" Jeremy said  
  
While they were talking, Zachary heard everything they were saying. "Change the format of the towers? I think not" Zachary said to himself. "I'll just change everything myself, and make 30 towers 31" he said again followed by some evil laughing (A/N: can't have a villain without evil laughing: D). Zachary was crawling from the bush he was hiding in when his head bumped into Jim. "Now what do we have here?" Jim said "a student playing hooky huh? You're coming to the principles office with me Zachary!" Zachary stood up, but didn't follow Jim. All he did was hold out his hand and...  
  
Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy were walking to the factory. Yumi and Ulrich walked to the scanners while Jeremy connected the supercomputer to Lyoko. "Transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, virtualization!" Yumi and Ulrich were in the glacier region. "Guys, there are 30...no wait, now there are 31...32...35... Xana must be pushing the pressure, you guys better hurry, Ulrich go to the forest region, you remember how right?" Jeremy said. Ulrich went to a deactivated tower and did that fall down to the forest region thingy. "Yumi, the nearest tower is 50 degrees north, Ulrich, the nearest tower near you is 70 degrees south" (A/N: I really dun get the degree or whatever they do O.o).  
  
In the glacier region where Yumi is, there were two cubes, 3 krabs, and 10 frolions (those wasp looking things). "Jeremy, I have a problem" Yumi said, opening her metal fan. "Ulrich does too" Jeremy said. Maybe it was a bad idea splitting them up, but it would deactivate the towers faster. Yumi was throwing her fan over and over again like crazy. "Hmm... maybe if we can clone your fan so you wouldn't have to wait for it, it might ju-"Jeremy started **"JUST DO IT!!!"** Yumi yelled, killing a krabs. Jeremy typed some stuff, when Xana's sign pops up on the screen and the computer said, "Disconnecting from Lyoko, shutting down" "what, NOOO!"  
  
Yumi was having trouble and hid behind a glacier. '_There are no rocks that I can use to distract them, and Jeremy isn't responding at all'_ Yumi thought. '_I wonder how Ulrich is._'


	6. Monster Trouble

**Chapter 6: Monster Trouble**

Jeremy ran out of the factory and to the school, he went to his and ulrichs dorm to connect to Lyoko from there. "I hope this works" Jeremy muttered as he sat down in his chair and started to turn on his computer. Just as expected xana's sign popped up and turned off. "now what... Zackary's computer!!!" Jeremy muttered and started to run to zackarys room.

When Jeremy got there, the chair in front of the computer turned and Zackary was there, smirking. "I knew you would come, I knew you would want to save Odd and Aelita, I knew you would come back to the school, and I knew you would come to my room" Zackary said. "as I think you know, I'm xana, (instert evil laughter here)" Jeremy glared at Zackary/Xana. "but, then again, I will rule over all humans and you, I will simply destroy you!" His computer turned into a portal and monsters started to crawl out.

Jeremy started to run, he was gonna tell anyone he bumps into, sissy, herb, anyone!! His luck, he did bump into Sissy. "where do you think your going so fast?" sissy said, crossing her arms. "wonder where we go when we suddenly dissaper?" Jeremy said, looking behind hisself while he spoke. "yes..." Sissy said. Jeremy told her all about Lyoko and xana. "so this cute Zackary guy is this evil computer?" sissy asked. "Yes, now we gotta go before his monsters come at us!!!" Jeremy grabbed sissy's arm and started to run to the tool shed. "Grab anything that looks good enough to stab robot monsters" Jeremy said. Sissy nodded, still confused, but grabbed an electric saw while Jeremy grabbed a metal pole. "Ok, let's get 'em!" sissy said.

Yumi threw her fan non-stop. "This is crazy, I guess Xana must really be after us" Yumi threw her fan at the last krabs and stopped. "Darn, I must be at least 100 miles away from the tower" Yumi looked around for something and saw a detached glacier. "Hmm... maybe I could steer that glacier to the tower" Yumi said to herself while she jumped on the rock, closed her eyes, and put her hands on the side of her head. The glacier floated and started to levitate to the nearest tower.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich said as he split into three. He killed the last six cubes and rested. "This is not going to be easy." He muttered as he became one again and put away his sword. All of a sudden, pain went through his whole body and he knelt on the ground. "Argh!" he yelled and he fell onto the ground, clutching his stomach. He leaned on a tree and slid down, do much pain for him to handle. "Jeremy!" Ulrich yelled with much energy he had left. '_Something must've happened at the factory_' he though. His eyes glowed red and Xana's sign glowed on his forehead. Ulrich was now under Xana's control. He got devitalized, but he was still wearing his Lyoko outfit complete with sword and headband. (A/N: I sound like a commercial now XD) Ulrich, who still has his awesome speed, ran to the school to do what Xana wanted him to-do, kill Jeremy.

Jeremy and sissy were killing some of the Rochester's (wow, who knew?) and were starting to run from some cubes when they bump into Ulrich. "Ulrich is that you? Good, /where did you get that replica of your Lyoko outfit? Well, could you help us kill these monsters Xana managed to get into the real world," Jeremy said in one breath while sissy studied him. "Hey Ulrich? You there?" sissy said waving a hand in front of his face. Jeremy noticed a strange glint in Ulrich's eyes. "Sissy, I don't think that's Ulrich, back away from him, now." Jeremy said, taking a few steps away but bumping into Jim. "Jim, help us, these monster they're.... Jim, Jim, you there?" Jeremy said, looking at Jim. He also had the strange glint in his eyes. "Oh no sissy, we're surrounded!" Jeremy yelled as they went back to back to each other.

Yumi was almost to the tower when two dragons appear out of nowhere, one pink and one purple. Yumi took her fan out and said, "Bring it on." 'but why are the colors so familiar?" she wondered and she threw her at the pink one but he fan bounced on a shield. "What the..." Yumi started but was distracted as they were planning to blast her with a hyper beam from their mouths. Yumi got an idea. 'Now that their distracted, knows my chance of attacking them!' Yumi threw her fan at the pink one and the dragon fell. Yumi did the same to the other one. Both dragons fell and when they hit the ground, was Aelita and Odd!!!

"Aelita, odd, what happened!?!?!?" Yumi said, running toward them. "Xana did this!" Aelita said, getting up. Odd was still unconscious. "He said we were brother and sister, but I don't know what happened and Xana sent monsters to the real world!" Aelita said. "But the only way is to deactivate all the towers, there's about 100 by now" Yumi replied. "Oh no, we'll never be able to deactivate them all now, the number of activated towers are increasing, Xana's adding new tower!" Aelita said. The background started to change and everything was shaking. Yumi picked up Odd and Aelita stayed near them. Before their eyes was a valley, homey looking, with flowers, it would be a dream to live there. "Yumi, the scanners are disconnected; you and Odd can't get back to the real world!" Aelita said. "But I wonder why Xana did this... unless he was going to keep us here, Aelita, prepare for us to be here for a while, hey, there's a house over there!" Yumi said, pointing at a hill with a 'live here' look.

Jeremy and Sissy looked around for a way out, but it was a hallway with only two ways to get out and it was blocked with Ulrich and Jim. 'The pole!' Jeremy though now remembering the metal pole he was holding. "Forgive me Ulrich, Jim." Jeremy said as he hit their heads with the pole. He took Ulrich's sword. "We're gonna need this if we wanna live." Jeremy said. Sissy nodded; surprised that shy Jeremy would hit Jim and Ulrich on the head. "We better go sissy, they'll wake up soon." Jeremy said. Sissy followed Jeremy as they walked to the park.

**

* * *

****A/N: well, love it? Hate it? Wanna kiss me? Wanna kill me? Review!!! Oh and, I'm going to try to update as fast as I can type, but school is coming on Aug. 23 and if I get Mr. Hongo, its going to be pretty hard updating as rumors are heard that Mr. Hongo gives out A LOT of homework, oh well, don't forget, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The King and Queen of the World

**Chapter 7: The King and Queen of the World**

Sissy and Jeremy were running to the factory the long way (if you know what I mean). They ran into the factory and Jeremy tried to connect the super computer to Lyoko again. "hmm.. maybe my laptop will work" Jeremy said taking out his laptop from the bag and started to connect. "Aelita, Aelita, can you hear me?" Jeremy said through the headset. "yes Jeremy I can hear you, the scanners are disconnected and the whole place changed as if xana wants us to live here or something." Aelita said. "oh no this is bad, Ulrich was brainwashed or something and tried to kill us with his sword." Jeremy replied, now completely confused and utterly sad. "I told sissy about Lyoko and xana." "hmm... maybe you can connect your laptop to one of the scanners and get sissy to wear Lyoko stuff or send yumi or odd back in their Lyoko stuff." Aelita said, with hope in her voice. "hmm... good idea Aelita, we should send odd back and maybe also get sissy into Lyoko style" Jeremy said and he dragged (not litrally) into the elevator and they went into the scanner room.

"Odd you ready?" Jeremy said after yumi and Aelita woke him up. "yes I am Einstein, now hurry up, I'm hungry!" Odd joked. "see you guys sometime yumi, Aelita." Odd said as he got devitalized. "welcome back to earth Odd." Sissy said. (don't ask ppl!) "yea whatever princess, now get into the scanner!" Odd said and sissy walked in. "hmm..." Jeremy typed some stuff into his laptop and the scanner opened again show a very pretty sissy. Odd whistled and sissy blushed. () "ok, snap out of your love moment, we gotta protect the school!" Jeremy said, while odd and sissy blushed. Sissy, Odd, and Jeremy walked into the elevator and ran to the school.

"they have excaped master" Ulrich said to xana. "drat, fine and kill at will!" "yes milord." Ulrich backed off. The school was desterted epcept xana, Ulrich, jim, and the hidden Odd, sissy, and Jeremy. They hid in a bush. Odd's tail was moving back and forth and making some noise. "odd, make your tail stop or something!" Jeremy whispered to odd. Odd held onto his tail didn't feel good to him so he ignored Jeremy and let it move on its own free will. "odd!" Jeremy said.

Ulrich heard something from the bushes. "odd, make your tail stop or something!" Jeremy whispered to odd but Ulrich had heard it. He heard leaves rustle and there was no wind. "odd!" Ulrich heard Jeremy say to odd. Memerys of them being friend flashed before his eyes. !" Ulrich said as he knelt onto the ground and held his head with his hands.

Xana noticed that he was losing control of Ulrich. "darn you humans and your complicated minds!" he yelled out loud. Two cubes stared at their master and xana threw something at one of them and it exploded. "you two!" xana pointed at two krabs. "go find and kill them...NOW!!" the two krabs ran out and went around the school grounds.

Ulrich was fighing agested xana's control over his mind. 'its my mind xana, now leave!' Ulrich thought. 'pathitic human, you are no match for me!' xana thought back (whoa, this is strange O.o). 'ITS MY MIND!' Ulrich thought. No one replied back. He had his mind back. Just then sissy in Lyoko clothes 'whoa, never thought I would see this day come' he thought and odd in his too. Sissy was holding a metal baton with knifes coming out of the end and odd was reading to shoot Ulrich to kingdom come. "Hey guys, it just me ulrich!" Ulrich said "how do we know its really you?" sissy asked. "umm... you have a love shrine with pictures of me all over it" Ulrich replied. "well I do but..." sissy started. "LASER ARROW!!" odd shot at a krab. "IMPACT!" Ulrich shot his sword at the other krab. "nice one, welcome back Ulrich." Odd said, patting Ulrich on the back.

Xana came out on a krab (idea from spiderman 2) and looked ready to kill them all in a single blast. "ahh, the gang that beats me everytime, but that won't happen this time!" xana said "we'll beat you like everytime xana!" Odd said "LASER ARROW!" odd said, an arrow aimed at xana's heart (I bet he doesn't have one). The arrow bounced from a shield and was aimed at odd. "noooo!!!" everything seemed to be in slow motion as sissy took the hit.

Sissy got hit and was hurt bad. "join me and not suffer a painfull death" xana said as Odd was sitting next to sissy. "she took the blow...for me" odd said. "we'll join..." Odd said slowly.

**17 YEARS LATER...**

Odd was sitting in his throne. Sissy was staring from the balconey. "something wrong my honey?" Odd asked sissy. "no, nothing wrong my sweet." sissy smiled at Odd. "don't you think something is missing, something wrong that was in our past?" sissy said. Xana erased their most of the stuff that happened in the past. "no, nothing honey, why do you ask?" odd asked sissy. "oh, no reason." They were married, they had crowns, they were the king and queen of the world.

* * *

**Ohh.... What happened to Jeremy, Ulrich, yumi and Aelita? Don't hate me because I made sissy love odd and vice-versa. Review or no next chappie!!! and i mean it!!! oh, don't ask why i put some of it in differnt POV's, i was on typing crazy!!!**


	8. read the title in the chappie

**Chapter 8: Need Help with the title ppl!**

Queen Sissy was in her master bed room and was looking out on the balcony. The garden was beautiful this of the year. The smell of flowers and the fruit blossoms. Sissy smelled the air when a bird came flying to her with a note on its leg (idea from Harry potter He He). Sissy untied it and started to read it.

**Dear Queen Sissy,**

** Meet us the ruins of Kadic High and wear comfterbal(stupid word, it broke :() clothes**

******From an old friend.**

Sissy re-read it the note. She would go if it were an old friend that was lost in the past. Sissy changed from her dress to a skirt and a tank-top she hit from xana and odd. She then climbed down from the balcony. She ran to the ruins of kadic high.

When she got there, there was no one there so she decided to explore. Kadic was beautiful, ruins or not. Just then a guy with brown hair walked up to her. '_wow he looks cute, too bad I'm married to odd'_ sissy thought. "are you sissy?" the man asked. Sissy nodded and the guy took her arm and took her to what looked like a lunchroom. He opened a door and walked in. Sissy followed, though still confused. "umm… excuse me, but who are you?" sissy finally asked. "I'm Ulrich and I asked you to come here for a reason." Ulrich said. Ulrich motioned sissy to sit in a sturdy chair.

Just then, a few more guys came out. "hello sissy, I'm Jeremy, and this is Herb and Nicholas, we're from your past." Jeremy said. "umm.. its nice meeting you but I gotta go before xana finds out that I gone out…" sissy said, getting up. Ulrich pushed her back into her seat. "just as I though, xana took out most of your memories." Jeremy said. "what are you talking about! Xana would've told me then!" sissy said. "no sissy, xana's evil, like I told you 17 years ago" Jeremy said. "b-b-but I never knew you 17 years ago!" sissy replied. Jeremy, herb, Nicholas, and Ulrich sighed. So one by one told sissy about their past. The fights, the showing off, the teachers, everything.

"so, everything is a lie? Xana is evil? Odd is brainwashed like me?" sissy said after a few minutes of explaining. "and we need as much help as we can get to fight xana" Ulrich said. "but I don't really understand, how could I be…" sissy started. Ulrich grabbed sissy's arm and took her to her old room.

Sissy looked around her old room. Her old makeup kits, her bed, her mirror, her clothes, everything that meant something to her. Memories flashed in her head. When she took the blow for Odd, when she asked Ulrich if she could talk to him for a minute. Sissy started to cry on Ulrich's shoulder. "I wish everything was back to normal ulrich!" sissy said between sobs. "yes, me too sissy but we have to fight xana first." Ulrich replied, patting sissy on the back.

Odd was sitting in his throne, worrying. Sissy was kidnapped and they didn't even leave a note! One of the guards walked up to him and bowed down. "milord, we cannot find Queen Sissy" "keep looking!" odd said. The guard bowed and walked away. A screen popped up and xana/zackary's head popped up on the screen. "odd, any news for me?" xana said. "errmm.. yes xana, sissy is missing" odd replied, sweating a little. "sissy missing? I put something on her dress so she wouldn't be able to leave the grounds" xana said. "her dress was on the floor" odd said like it was so obvious. "hmm.. I will alert everyone in the city, they hadn't went far I can tell you that, good day" xana's head dissapered from the screen. Odd got a golden remort out from a secret compartment on his throne and pushed a few buttons on it. The whole map of the town went on the screen and showed where everyone was. Sissy was at the ruins of kadic high with people named Herb, Nickolas, Jeremy and Ulrich. '_where have I heard that name before?_' Odd though.

Odd was on a hover scooter (its pretty much like the future future) and went to the ruins. A picture of himself with a couple of kids and laughing went into his mind. Odd shook his head and went into the school. There was an open door and Odd went in. A memery of him walking and sleeping in that same room. Odd walked in and looked around. He opened some drawers. A picture of him, ulrich, jeremy and yumi giving each other bunnie ears and grinning ear to ear as in the drawer. "Odd!" Ulrich, jeremy, herb, nickolas, and sissy were at the door way. "ulrich! i remember everything now!" odd said, eyes full of happy tears. "the only problem now is..." jeremy started. "me isn't it?" xana was behind them with guards. The gang backed up to the side of the room with the window. "thought i would give up looking for you jeremy, ulrich, well i didn't. Prepare to meet your doom everyone." 2 cubes appered into the room. Just then a metal fan came crashing through the window and hit one of the cubes. Ulrich remembered the sword he had and killed the other cube. "what the..." xana said as someone they thought was gone came up to the window on a rock...

* * *

**Who is da mystery person? Read, review, and find out!**

**Warning:Flames will be used in bonfires and such.**


	9. Let the War Begin

Chapter 9: Let the war begin

"YUMI!!!" Jeremy, Ulrich, herb, Nicholas, and Odd yelled. Sissy was still confused. "Hey guys, ready to get you're kicked butt for real for the first and last time Xana?" Yumi said. "You in what army?" Xana said, smirking. "Me, Aelita, and most of your monsters" Yumi replied, returning the smirk. Just then, Jeremy, herb, Nicholas, sissy, and odd were surrounded in a pink tornado and were in battle form, sissy and odd in their Lyoko clothes. There was a red blast from the ground and it hit Xana's shoulder blade. "What the..." Xana said, waved his hand and his monsters appeared "bad idea Xana" Yumi said, and the monsters turned around to face Xana and started to shooting. Xana's eyes started to glow an eerie red and his right arm had a white glowing orb in it. "Guys, hop on my rock and lets go!" Yumi said. Ulrich, odd, Jeremy, herb, Nicholas, and sissy hopped on and Yumi controlled the rock to float away from the school.

They were pretty far away from the city and they were all sitting down. "Yumi, how did you get here?" Jeremy said. "We were sure you couldn't get out since I disconnected the laptop." Yumi chuckled. "We stayed in Lyoko for about 2 years since odd was devitalized and things were getting pretty boring..."

**:.FLASHBACK.:**

Yumi was sitting on a hill not far from the house she lived in for about 2 years with Aelita. She was staring at the endless field of flowers. She sighed. Aelita walked up to Yumi and sat down next to her. "Its nice here and all, but its getting boring and I miss the real world, odd, sissy, Jeremy, especially Ulrich," Yumi said to Aelita. "Aelita, can you keep a secret?" Aelita nodded. "Yes of course I can keep a secret." Aelita said. "Well, I like Ulrich and he's really like-able and well, I like him and..." Yumi said. "Let me guess, you like him?" Aelita said, giggling. "I don't just like him, I like him, like him, you know, love?" Yumi said. Since her face in Lyoko form had pink blush, Aelita could've sworn that Yumi's cheek went red even through all the makeup. "Well, I love Jeremy to, and I think he does too, just don't tell him until he tells me" Aelita said, smiling at Yumi. "I want to see Ulrich again, but the factory's probably destroyed if Xana took over the world by now, otherwise, I wouldn't be here." Yumi said, frowning. Aelita put her hand on Yumi. "I think I have an idea, you see, I'm just like Xana, I can attack the real world but I don't use it, maybe I can get energy from something" Aelita said

**:.END FLASHBACK.:**

"...and that's how." Yumi said. Ulrich blushed and Yumi just now noticed that she confessed her love to Ulrich and everyone else and blushed too. Jeremy opened up his laptop and connected it to show the map of the world thanks to Odd (whoa...). "Hmm... it shows that all the monsters and trying to hold back Xana." Jeremy said. "Yumi, it looks like you haven't aged a day!" Odd said. "well, for one thing, I'm in Lyoko form and living in a computer for 2 years is tough business, and besides, I got Aelita to make it so I don't age" Yumi said, polishing her fan.

Sissy was curled up on Odd's lap and odd was staring into the distance. "Something wrong odd?" Ulrich asked, crawling next to odd. "It hurts." Odd said. "Yea I know it hurts when sissy is lying on your lap" Ulrich said. "No, I love sissy with my heart, it hurts when your brainwashed and you think your friends are you enemies" odd said. "I know, we were planning to attack your castle because we thought you sided with Xana." Ulrich said. "Friends reunited to defeat Xana and rid the world of monsters" odd said.

Yumi moved her hand and another rock came toward them with Aelita on it. "Hey Aelita, long time no see eh?" odd said, hugging Aelita. Aelita faced Jeremy. "Hey Aelita, it has been a long time, 17 years you know" Jeremy said, pushing his glasses up his nose and blushing. Aelita kissed Jeremy's cheek and said hi to the others.

Xana was very angry. "Darn those kids" "um sir, they aren't kids..." one of the guards said. "Be quiet!!" Xana said, held out his arm and blasted the guard to kingdom-come (oh I love that saying ). "I need a way, I need something that won't turn agenst me!" Xana yelled out loud to no one. "Perhaps I could be of assistance" a man walked into the room. "What help would you be?" Xana said, slightly amused. "I am good with robots that seem real to the human eye" the man said, taking a few steps forward. "I am no human" Xana said, raising an eyebrow. "I see... I make robots that will obey every command and will not turn agenst you, Xana" he said. Xana looked at the man. "How do you know my name?" Xana said, turning around to see the man, just to notice he was half robot. "What are your specialties?" Xana said, giving in. "dragons are, they are big, and pack a powerful punch, or should I say, ray?" he said. Xana and the man started to laugh all evilly. "Let the war, begin" Xana said.**

* * *

****YO PEEPZ! Love me? Hate me? Love my story? Hate it? Review!**

**WARNING: ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED IN MY SPECIAL HOT SAUCE**


	10. The Hideout

**Chapter 10: The Hideout**

It was around nighttime and sissy, herb, Nicholas, Jeremy, Aelita, and odd was sleeping. Yumi was looking at the stars and Ulrich was sitting next to yumi. "the stars tell stories" yumi said. 'just grab her hand,' Ulrich thought. 'you know you want to' 'no' Ulrich thought, trying to ignore the annoying voice in him head. Ulrich grabbed yumi's hand. Yumi and Ulrich blushed. 'now go for the kill!' the annoying voice in ulrich's head said. Ulrich and yumi were getting closer and closer...

Everyone was awake and ready. Odd was stretching. "ahh, I never felt so alive for 17 years" Odd said. "probably because you sat on a chair, barly walking unless its too your bedroom" Ulrich said, polishing his sword. Sissy was training with yumi on how to use her baton. "you twirl it like this" yumi twirled the baton. "now you try" sissy tried to but the baton fell. Yumi used her powers to get the baton. "maybe we should do it when we get to homebase." Yumi said. "you should meet everyone we got that thought that xana's laws were well, lets just say, umm... not good or something" yumi said.

Yumi landed the rock into a hole and walked to a cave. Everyone followed. "password please" a speaker said. "return to the past" yumi said. Yumi and the gang followed as yumi walked into the cave. "wow, this place looks so cool!" odd said. The place was pretty much dome-shaped with a lot of high tech stuff. "wow, this is pretty neat" Jeremy said. "wow, this beats my palace" odd said. "this place is undectable, in other words, it won't show on ANY map, otherwise we wouldn't be here" yumi said. "here, I'll show you guys to your rooms" Yumi led them to a door off to the right side. "these are the rooms, one for each family and such" yumi said. Yumi took out a piece of paper from her pocket. "ok, ummm...ulrich and odd in room...12, Jeremy in room 13, herb and nicholas in room 14 and sissy in room 11, there is a door on the side if you don't want to go into the hallway to go into the next room, ok?" yumi said. They all nodded. Yumi led them to 11, 12, 13, and 14. they all walked in.

Sissy walked in and noticed someone in a chair. He turned around and saw sissy. "sissy!" his eyes watered and so did sissys. "daddy!" sissy ran to her dad and hugged him. "I missed you!" sissy's dad said. "I missed you too!" sissy said. They both hugged each other and cried for I minute.

Odd and Ulrich walked into their room and saw that it was pretty big with a few beds in it. Odd and Ulrich looked around and their eyes started to water when they saw that their parents where their and they dived for a hug. "so odd, you're a king? Wheres our money?" his father joked. "I missed you so much Ulrich!" ulrich's mother said, her eyes watering.

Herb and Nicholas walked into their room. It was big like odd and ulrich's, and they saw their parents too. "we missed you guys!" their parents hugged them and said a lot of stuff like "we should've never let you go to that school".

* * *

**A/N: ohhh... some fluff or whatever that is. O.o review or i will simply stop updating...i mean it. does everyone know what time of the day it is? its time to read the song! Heres the song:**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**JUST REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's note**:

Look, I'm not a chapter maker that just posts chapters whenever I want, I do it because I want the readers to be...erm...happy and glad or something that I posted the story, so,

**I Won't Be Posting Anymore Chapters To This Story Until I get At Least 5 Reviews For Chapter 10!!!!!**

Got it? YOU BETTA!

**:.Ashley.:**


	12. Attacking The Base

**Chapter 11: Attacking The Base**

**A/N: i decided to get more reviews, i gotta update, now, on with da story!**

**P.S: i put some words in to express the characters feelings ;)**

"where the hell are they!?" xana yelled and threw a metal stick at a cube and it exploded. "activate the tracking devices" On the screen, the map thingy didn't show Sissy or Odd.

"WTF!!!!(he accually says the words)" all the monsters presant in the room ran out as fast as they can. "Sir, a video had been sent to you by an unknown person" A guard said. "show it onscreen" xana said in a bored voice. On the video, it showed Sissy, Jeremy, Odd, Herb, Nicholas, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich on the flying rock flying toward a strange rock formation.

"Find the location of that rock formation and sent my strongest troops there, **NOW!!!!**"

* * *

The Lyoko group and their parents were walking to the mess room (AKA lunch room). They all got food and sat down at a empty table.

"Ulrich once got his head stuck in a cookie jar and we had to get him out with butter and some oil" Ulrichs mother said and Ulrich blushed as they laughed.

Odd stared at a girl that had red streaks in her silky smooth hair and was wearing a short red skirt with a black shirt. "who's her?" odd asked. "the depends Odd, who's her?" Yumi said. "who, what...ehh...what?" Ulrich asked, pretty confused.

"that girl over there" odd said, pointing to the girl. "thats renee, and don't catch her with a bad mood" Yumi said and stuffed a spoon full of mashed potatos into her mouth.

"shes cool" odd said and missed his mouth when he was trying to put a spoon full of peas in his mouth.

Sissy glared at Odd. Was he falling in love with someone else!? 'no, its just hormones, he's still in love with me, he's just staring at her, yea!' Sissy thought hopefully, glaring daggers at Renee.

****

* * *

Renee looked at the girl glaring at her and the boy with weird hair looking at her with a loving way. 'hmm... must be new recuits' she thought and started talking to her friends.

"hey, i heard the kid with the pointy hair and the girl with a pink hairband is the king and queen" one of her friend said. "the king and queen? what if they were brainwashed or are spies?" another of her friends said. "i heard their yumi's friends, of course they were brainwashed, that the rumor, but i think they have most of their memory back"

Renee nodded as she listened to her friends ramble about the queen and king. "i think their names are Odd and Sissy" her best friend said, joining the table with her food. Renee froze. Odd and Sissy? She saw those names somewhere before, but they looked younger, more happier.

"i gotta go guys" renee said and she walked away. she walked to a hall where pictures of the Lyoko gang and stuff was hung up. She passed by Ulrich, which was another boy she saw was new to the base. She also saw herb, nicholas, and Jeremy.

Her eyes fell on Odd and Sissy's pictures. they looked so young and so happy. She knew right now they looked happy right now, but she could tell in their eyes back in the caf, they were all sad. 'damn xana! damn him and everything about him!'

****

**

* * *

**

Everyone was caugh my serprise when an alarm started ringing all over the base. Yumi held a walkie-talkie to her ear. "we're being attacked by Xana's monsters!"

* * *

Xana smirked in his throne. His strongest monsters were attacking their base. "now, all i need is..." xans started but was cut off. "a secret weapon?" a guy walked from the shadows and was dressed in black. "i can make weapons, robots in fact. they can be destructive and powerful, can destroy a whole contry if you will" he said.

"of course, i can make animal robots, even a dragon" he continued.

**.:The End:.**

* * *

**A/N: i see it now, all your shocked faces at the end of this chappie. well, there is a sequel, you know, its like lord of the rings, it ends at a strange point and continues with a differnt movie. same here. so, until wednesday, TATA!**


End file.
